


A Cold, Bitter Future

by IFBench



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Explorers of Darkness & Explorers of Sky, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity
Genre: Gen, dark future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IFBench/pseuds/IFBench
Summary: Even after time stops, disaster continues to strike.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	A Cold, Bitter Future

**Author's Note:**

> A 100 word drabble I wrote on a whim after thinking of connections between Explorers and Gates.

Temporal collapse wasn’t the only disaster the Dark Future faced. All that frozen negativity had to go somewhere.

The Bittercold grew.

It began with small, floating pebbles. Then larger rocks started to rise. The landscape was marred as boulders began to levitate. Entire sections of land split apart as they rose up. The whole planet shattered.

Some unfortunate Pokemon that managed to defy time’s stagnant flow were carried away by levitating bits of land, never to be seen again. Others fell into the crevasses and cracks, disappearing into the darkness below.

And all the while, the Bittercold continued to grow.

**Author's Note:**

> Ever wonder why there's all those floating rocks and bits of land in the Dark Future in Explorers?
> 
> Ever remember that the Bittercold can make things float?


End file.
